Crankcase ventilation valves are generally utilized to vent crankcase gases from an internal combustion engine and route the gases to an intake manifold. Positive crankcase ventilation valves typically meter a flow of gases from the crankcase to the intake manifold. Existing positive crankcase ventilation valves have been known to freeze in a closed position in cold climates thus preventing ventilation of crankcase gases until the valve un-freezes. Positive crankcase ventilation valves are also known to experience oil contamination in the valve itself as well as in the intake manifold and a hose that routes the gases from the valve to the intake manifold. To counter this situation positive crankcase ventilation valves have been known to be attached to a top of an engine cylinder head cover and shields or deflectors have been incorporated into the structure of the cylinder head cover in an attempt to prevent oil from reaching the positive crankcase ventilation valve while still allowing the crankcase gases to reach and flow through the valve.
One result of this arrangement is that by positioning the positive crankcase ventilation valve on the cylinder head cover, the valve is placed away from the heat of the engine and is thus more susceptible to freezing as well as taking a longer time to un-freeze. In addition, incorporation of shields or deflectors in the cylinder head covers adds cost and complexity to the engine assembly and limits where a positive crankcase ventilation valve can be positioned on the engine.
Thus, there is a need for an improved positive crankcase ventilation valve assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned and other disadvantages.